


Wally/Kyle Drabble Collection

by stratataisen



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratataisen/pseuds/stratataisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Wally/Kyle drabbles and ficlits that I've written for tumblr. Enjoy. ^_^ Many of these are moved from my DCU Drabble Collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd this was only suppose to be a ask fic…for ruensroad……Yeah, let’s just say that my muses decided to take hold of this one and make it a wee bit longer then planned. Like several hundred character’s longer. XD

Wally didn’t know what to say, which was a first, he always had something to say. But this, this left him speechless.  He sat next to Kyle, who was nervously fidgeting on the couch, biting at his lower lip.

“Well?” The dark haired man prompted, snapping Wally out of his sudden stupor.

 “Y-you want a…” He stammered, still seeming to have little control over his speaking functions, “You r-really want a…”

Kyle cut him off before he could finish, staring down at his hands as they squeezed into fists. “It was a stupid of me to ask.  I just was hoping….I’m sorry, just forget I said anything.”

“No,” He said, watching as Kyle’s shoulders drooped a little, as if defeated.  The redhead had moved closer and covered the artist’s hands with his own, trying to coax them out of their balled up state.  He gave the younger man a large smile when Kyle looked up at him. “I don’t want to forget anything you’ve said. Because it could be the single greatest thing you’ve ever asked me.”

Kyle seemed to brighten with that, a small smile spreading across his lips. “Really? You’re not just saying that?”

“I’m not just saying that. And,” Wally took a deep breath, steeling himself for what he was going to say next, “and I would be honored to have a child with you.”

The artist’s arms were around him faster than Wally could track, and that was saying something all things considering.   Wally chuckled, happily returning the embrace.  He nuzzled his nose against Kyle’s cheek before placing a kiss to the same spot.  They’d figure out the details later, be it adoption or surrogate mother.  All that matter to Wally right then was that one way or another he was going to be a dad…with Kyle.  They were going to have a family.

“I love you,” He whispered against Kyle’s skin.

“God, Wally.  I love you too,” Kyle replied back, tightening his hold on the redhead. “We’re going to be dads.”

Wally smiled wider, pressing his face into Kyle’s shoulder.  “Yeah, we’re going to be dads.”


	2. Untitled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a thing…a thing where I wrote for one of my own prompts that I prompted someone else to do…   
> It be silly and fluffy. It is also some major headcanon that Ion is smitten with Wally. Enjoy. ^_^

Wally stared up at the ceiling, lying back against the bed he normally shared with Kyle. A bed he apparently had shared with someone else this evening. “So…”

There was a pained, muffled groan from his right. “Wally, don’t….”

“That was Ion?”

There was a frustrated growl before Kyle removed the pillow from his flushed face, glaring in his boyfriend’s direction, who, annoyingly enough, was grinning. “Yes, Wally, that was Ion.”

“Huh…” There was a thoughtful look on the redhead’s face.

Sigh. “I know I’m going to regret asking this. _What_?”

“How’d he know about the elbow thing?”

That question caused Kyle to blush, hard. He was fairly certain that he looked like a tomato at the moment. “Uh…well that…um…”

Wally's grin widened. “You _told_ him, didn’t you?”

“I didn’t _tell_ him, no.”

“Then how did he-“ Wally’s eyes went wide as realization dawned on him. He leaned up on his elbows and looked down at the artist who refused to look at him. “Oh. Oh wow, you’re shitting me. You mean he-“

“Sees what I see? Yes.”

“Even when we-“

“Yes.”

“…Oh…that’s kinky.”

“Wally,” Kyle sighed; he was sorely tempted to whack the man with the pillow in his hands.

“So why exactly did Ion want to sleep with me?”

Kyle blinked, caught off guard by the question. “Uh…he finds you interesting.”

Wally raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, a better way to describe it is that he’s smitten with you.” Kyle gave a small laugh. “It’s really cute. Whenever you’re around, he starts doing this…oh, I don’t know, I guess a fluttery sort of sensation? Kind of like he's purring like a cat being pet. I swear he also does a little flip or something when you laugh.”

Wally chuckled, turning on his side and pulling his boyfriend in close. “You’re right, that does sound cute. Adorable, really.”

Kyle just hummed happily in agreement, snuggling into Wally’s chest, a comfortable silence filling the room.

“Wait…since he sees everything, and is apart of you, would this relationship be considered a threesome then?”

Kyle didn’t even bother to fight it. He whacked Wally in the head with the pillow. Repeatedly.


	3. Green Puppies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because everyone keeps on telling me the Ion in the one fic I’m writing is like a puppy. XD

Wally looks down at the green furred pup the back up at an exhausted looking Kyle. “So let me get this straight…Ion possessed a puppy?”

“No, he didn’t.” Kyle yawned as he leaned against the kitchen counter.

“But…”

“He got turned into a puppy.”

“What!?” Wally looked down at the ‘puppy’ again with wide eyes. 

The ‘puppy’ looked back up at him and smiled in that way only a dog could, wagging his tail for good measure.  The puppy gave out a small yippee bark, as if he was asking Wally to do something.

“And can I say how much of a needy little bitch he is?” Kyle added as Wally knelt down to scratch the ‘dog’ behind the ears.

The ‘puppy’ whined and barked at Kyle.

“What?” Kyle shrugged, “You are.  You kept me up all night with wanting to be pet and fed.  And let’s not forget the mess you made in my living room.”

Wally raised an eyebrow, trying, and failing, to keep Ion from licking his face.  “Uh… you speak puppy?”

Kyle blinked and looked at the speedster, confused. “What?  No, I-…Oh, you can’t hear him?”

Again Wally raised an eyebrow, shaking his head this time. “You mean besides the regular puppy noises he’s been making? No.”

“Oh…ummm, I can.  Maybe it has something to do with me being his host once upon a time?”

“Maybe.” By that point, Wally was sitting on the floor with a lap full of happy, squirmy Ion puppy. “So why is he a puppy?”

Kyle shrugged. “The fuck if I know, your guess is as good as mine.”


	4. Stay with me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: deandraws asked: ” Stay with me. “ WallyKyle. ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by ruensroad

Wally kissed the top of Kyle’s head as the dark haired man used his chest as a pillow.  Kyle mumbled something in his sleep and nuzzled closer to the speedster, making Wally smile as his hand slowly moved up and down Kyle’s back in a soothing manner. 

The artist had fallen asleep during their movie marathon and Wally didn’t mind in the least.  He knew that Kyle’s workload had been doubled recently, and it didn’t help that he was covering two cities for patrols, with two of the four Earth based Lanterns currently on Oa for Corps business.

Kyle was borderline exhausted when Wally arrived for their date, but his stubborn, artistic boyfriend, whom he loved dearly, flat-out refused to hit the hay and call a rain check on their date night.  So Wally had to cheat a bit to get Kyle to sleep. When he hit just the right frequencies of vibrations he could put a fussy baby to sleep, and it would seem the same worked on tired Green Lanterns.

Carefully, so he would not wake the sleeping man, Wally dislodged himself from Kyle’s hold and slipped out from underneath the man.  He quickly bent over and lifted the artist up in his arms, carrying him down the short hallway to the bedroom.  Gently lowering Kyle to the bed, Wally rearranged the blankets around the sleeping Lantern and prepared to leave so he could let his boyfriend sleep.

A hand shot out and grasped his own, pulling him back.  Wally gasped at the sudden contact and quickly looked back.  A pair of green eyes looked up at him, tired and droopy.

“Stay with me?” Kyle asked as he tugged on Wally’s hand again.

Wally smiled and pulled back the covers enough so he could slip in beside his love and friend. 

“You never have to ask,” the redhead said softly, “I’ll always stay with you.”

Kyle smiled and snuggled in close to his speedster lover and his hummingbird heart.


End file.
